Why Is It Always Me?
by RayTheZoroark
Summary: Zane is your regular 19 year old protagonist, until he accepts the role of a butler for a family of girl eeveelutions. So much happens, and he begins to think to himself, Why Is It Always Me?
1. HOW MANY DAUGHTERS DO YOU HAVE!

**Author's Notes** : Okay, this idea popped into my head one morning while I was still trying to wake up. I know, I know, I have another story going, but I promise, it will be updated more than this one. Now that that is out of the way, this one will be more... lemony than RKA (Ray's Kanto Adventure, if your wondering), so be prepared. Anyway, without further a due, the first chapter. Also, I decided to change a little and do this in third person, though I will sometimes switch to people's POVs, and it will be shown. As well, everyone in this story are humanoid. I think the proper term is that they are in moemon form... i think... anyway they're humanoid. Meaning they all (usually) have clothes on. Meaning a Luxray can pick up a fork, because they have humanoid bodies. Even pokemon like Lucario are more humanoid. Thanks!

Unova is really busy this time of year. A nice, Autumn day descends yet again on the peaceful town of Castelia. People calling to each other, students rushing around for last minute supplies before school starts. All are going about their day as usual. Well, all except one.

"Finally," our male protagonist says as he shoulders his bag. He stands with his back to the train station, for he had just come from there. He had long red hair, that went down to his upper back and was black at the very end. He wore it loose, so it waved freely in the wind. He wore a black T-shirt along with black pants. He had fur covering his body, and a snout-like face. He also had red eyes. He was a Zoroark. He looked back down at the map he was holding, searching it for one place in particular. He seemed to find it, and carried on through the street, barely watching where he was going, but not bumping in to anyone either.

He made his way down the street, easily avoiding everyone. After about thirty minutes of walking, for be wasn't counting, he arrived at the edge of the city. There in front of him, stood a three story mansion. It had a wall along with a gate, and a small flower bed of to the side. He looked at the mao for confirmation, and obviously getting it, he walked up and opened the gate. He stepped inside it and closed it, then walked to the door and rang the door bell. Be waited for a couple of seconds, before it was opened. Standing there was a man who wore a brownish red dress coat, along with matching jeans. He had black fur on his body, albeit not as thick as our male protagonist.

"Ah," The man said, "You must be Zane!" His higher than a usual male of about 40, nut not enough to be womanly. Before he could answer, or say anything, another person walked up behind the man.

"Who is it? She asked, for I could tell it was a she.

"Your knew butler," The man said happily, swinging around to face her.

"Oh, he's here already?"

"Yes yes, but I'm sure he doesn't want to stand outside."

"Oh, right," she said moving back and allowing me to come inside. There, I got my first good look at the girl. She was about Zane's age, which was 19, and had long pink hair that went down to her butt. She wore a light pink tank top with a slightly darker pink skirt that went down to her lower thighs.

"Greetings, miss," Zane said, bowing.

She blushed. "Please, call me Esper."

"As you wish," Zane said, then turned toward the man. "She is the one you told me about Sir Xavier?"

"Yes," Xavier said, "The others will be down shortly."

"Of cour- wait what?" Zane asked

Didn't I tell you? I have more than just one daughter. And speak of the devil, there they are!"

Coming down the stairs were about seven girls, ALL of which were around Zane's age. Let me describe them.

The first, a Jolteon, had yellow hair that reached her lower back, a yellow tank top, and a black skirt and yellow eyes. The Vaporeon had light blue hair down to her upper back, a dark blue top and a matching skirt and dark blue eyes. The Flareon had reddish yellow hair, with a red top and skirt and red eyes. The Glaceon had light blue hair down to her butt, a light blue top and skirt and light blue eyes. The Leafeon had light green hair down to her upper back, light green top, and darker skirt and green eyes. The Sylveon had pink hair down to her waist, white top and skirt and green eyes. Finally, the Umbreon had black hair down to her waist, black top and skirt and black eyes.

"Girls, come here please," Xavier called to them. They walked over to them, and upon seeing Zane, had different reactions. The Jolteon, Leafeon and Sylveon just looked at him, the Glaceon glared at him, and the Flareon, Vaporeon, and Umbreon winked at him.

"Zane will be your new butler," Xavier said.

"Oh good," the Jolteon said, "If I had to wash another dish..."

"Yes, well, Zane, these are my daughters: Jolt, Vapor, Flare, Glacier, Leaf, Sylver, and Umbre." He said, pointing to them in the order that was used for their descriptions above.

"Greetings," Zane said, bowing to them. All but the Glaceon giggled.

"Well, I need to go, so... Esper! show this young man to his room so he can unpack." Xavier said.

"Come on," Esper said, dragging Zane along. She showed him to his room.

"Wow..." he said as he entered. In the far right corner was his bed. Beside it a desk with a lamp sat. A dresser sat beside that. On the other side were two doors. One for a bathroom with a shower and tub, and the other was a walk in closet.

"I haven't had one of these before," Zane said, dropping his stuff on his bed.

"What, a room to yourself?" Esper asked.

"A bed," came the answer. Silence followed.

"Well," Esper said, finally breaking the silence. "Now you do. So we need you to go back down to the living room in one hour, understand?" Zane nodded, and she left. As soon as she left, Zane unpacked. He set a picture on the desk. He put his clothes up in the closet, and then he pulled his playstation3 and Xbox360 out. He walked over to the TV that was beside the door of the room. The TV had a small shelf beside it, as well as two slots under it where game stations could go. He set the game stations in the slots and plugged them up. Happy with his work, he looked at his watch. He still had 30 minutes before he had to go down. So he set an alarm on his phone for 5 minutes before time, and started up the playstation. He decided on Call of Duty Black Ops 2. He started online play, and looked at his username: TheZoroarkOver9000. Yeah, so he joined a group and put his wireless headset in. He was surprised at the first voice I heard.

"Who's TheZoroarkOver9000?" It was Esper. Zane smiled. "Me," he said. He heard one or two gasps, then,

"Zane?" It was Esper again.

"In the flesh," he answered

"Oooo, this just got interesting," it was Umbre. He realized that the other 8 people were the sisters. He smiled. This WAS going to be fun. They set it to a free-for-all, no time, 100 kills would win. Zane went with his Assault class, which featured a KSG and the Hammer. They started play. After a while, Esper spoke.

"You're good, Zane." She got murmurs of agreement. He and Esper were ahead by 15 kills. Both of them had 80. In a matter of minutes, they both had 98. Zane changed to his quick scope class, then killed himself so he could respawn with it. It consisted of a Sniper Rifle and an Assault Rifle. He quickly ran into the purple house, killing Umbre who was inside, making her curse, and "set up shop" inside. Esper also had 99 now, and they wanted their last kill to be each other. She quickly ran out of hiding, shooting Zane with a crossbow bolt. However, he still had his sights on her and, just before she could make it to cover, he shot her right before he blew up. There were a lot of shouts of congrats, as well as a few choice swear words on Esper's part, when suddenly Leaf asked a question.

"Hey Zane, can you cook?"

"Yeah," Zane said, "Why?" This time shouts of relief were heard, saying something about Jolt's "cooking."

His alarm went off, so he told them the hour is almost up. They all thanked him, and everyone signed off. Pleased with his victory, he got up after turning the system, and TV off, and headed over to the door. When he opened it, however, Esper was standing there. Silence ensued.

"Hi," he said finally.

"...hi," she said quietly.

"...Mind telling me why you're here?" He asked.

"No, I don't," she said, scooting closer to him. Before he could say anything, Umbre walked up.

"Come on, you guys. Dad's leaving soon, so this is our last meal with him for a while." She said. Esper immediately turned around and actually ran off.

"What's with her?" He asked Umbre.

"I don't know," she answered, though she did have a guess, but she wasn't going to tell him.

"Okay. Well then, let's go," he said, heading to the living room. When they got there, he realized they were the last to get there. Vapor was asking Xavier something.

"Who's going to stay here while your gone?" She asked.

"That is another reason I hired Zane," Xavier answered. "He will protect you."

"Oh come on," Glacier spoke for the first time since he got here, "how is one little Zoroark going to protect us? I could beat him with my arms tied behind my back."

"Care to try?" He asked from behind her, making her jump and spin around. Everyone, even Glacier, stood gaping, well, with the exception of Xavier.

"How..." Glacier stuttered.

"She's got the best ears of all of us," Jolt said.

"I wonder what else he's capable of..." Vapor whispered, but his ears picked it up.

"Well," he said, turning to her, "I can cook, clean, fight, and people say I'm a relatively good dancer."

"Is that an invitation?" Vapor asked, smiling as she got closer to Zane.

"Who's up for dinner?" Esper asked suddenly.

"I AM!" Everyone said at once.

"Well, dad got a take out," Esper continued.

"YES!" Flare shouted. "No more of Jolt's cooking!"

Jolt seemed a little down, and lagged behind the rest, so while everyone filed into the dining room, Zane fell into step beside her.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"N-no," she said quickly.

"If you want, I could teach you how to cook," he said.

Her eyes filled with hope. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course," He said. She hugged him.

"Yay!" She said, then sped into the dining room, with Zane slowly following. This was definitely going to be an interesting few days, especially with the first day of college tomorrow.

 **More Of Those Notes You Love** : And... finished! So? What do you think? Like? Don't like? Tell me in your reviews! And no flames! They Will Be IGNORED! So yeah... bye! RayTheZoroark Out!


	2. First Day Of School

**Author's Notes:** Chaptah 2! That's right! Anyway, when I came up with the name of this chapter, I have the sudden urge to watch Finding Nemo... meh. Alright, to those of you reading/Following RKA, I will be updating it, its just that this idea came to my head for this chapter, and I had to write it out before it was forgotten. Now, the disclaimer. I don't own pokemon. If I did, I would be filthy rich and wouldn't need to write this fanfic. I do own all the people associated with this fanfic, as of right now. If someone would like to submit an OC, I'll think about it and get back to you.

Zane yawned as he got up. He climbed out of bed and stood up. He yawned again then headed to the bathroom. After he took a nice, hot shower, he got dressed and looked at the clock. It was 5:12 AM. They had to be there to get their schedules at 8:00. Plenty of time for breakfast. He headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. Last night, after they had eaten supper, Umbre, being the eldest at 19 years, showed me around the house. I grabbed a carton of eggs, a package of sausage, as well as one of bacon, and some vegetables. He started on breakfast right away. Soon, he had the stove on, eggs frying, bacon frying, as well as sausage frying. He used double team to have extra hands around. He quickly finished and wiped his hands on his apron. He then looked at his watch. It was 5:57. He nodded, and walked over to a small bell. He rang it, and the sound echoed throughout the house.

"Breakfast!" He yelled. Within 10 minutes, all the eeveelutions had come down, some grumbling about the time, while others only worried about the food. He set the table and grabbed a tray. He set the food on it, sausage and bacon, with some vegetables, omelets with a glass of oran juice each. As soon as he stepped into the dining room, everyone, with the exception of Glacier, and of course Xavier, who left last night, sighed as they smelled the food. He set each omelet on a plate, along with the juice beside it. Umbre grabbed her fork and put some of the food into her mouth.

"I may not be the best cook, but I hope you all enjoy it," Zane said.

"Not the best?! This is incredible!" Umbre said, grabbing another forkful and shoving it into her mouth.

"Slow down!" Zane said, "You'll choke!" As if his words were the trigger, she started choking, only stopping when she had a long drought of oran juice. Everyone else tried it, and said how good it was, with the exception of Glacier, who took a bite, her eyes widened, she glanced at Zane, then resumed eating. After everyone was done, they went to get dressed while Zane cleared the table and did the dishes. When he was done, he went and got dressed as well. When he was done, he looked at the time. It was 7:37. He nodded. He sat down on his bed for a while, and thought. His mother was the one who sent him here, saying it would be a great chance for him.

"Besides," she had said, "If you stay there, they'll pay for you to go to college." It took a while, but she had convinced him to go. So here he was, almost twenty minutes later, shepherding the girls out the door. They lived about three blocks from the college, easy walking distance. And so, they walked. When they were about a block from the college, a voice rang behind them, as well as the sound of footsteps.

"Hey! Wait up guys!" A Charizard came running up to us. He, for it was a guy, had red hair that came to the base of his neck, red jeans, and a red shirt with the words "You Just Got Burned" written on it. He even had a pair of red wings on his back, each as long as he was tall when they were extended.

"Hey hotshot!" Flare said.

"Hey charcoal," Vapor said. Charcoal laughed at what Flare said, said hey to Vapor, and then he spotted Zane.

"Yo! Who's this?" He said.

"This is Zane. He's our new 'butler'," Esper said, putting quotations around 'butler'.

"New friend, eh? Haven't done anything frisky, have you?" He asked, smiling.

"N-no!" Esper said.

"I'm only joking," Charcoal said. "So this is your new butler," he added, circling Zane and poking at him, which he dodged.

"Mhmm," he said, "fast reflexes, big muscles, you chose well," he said when he was done examining Zane.

"Can we go now?" Zane asked impatiently, "I'd rather not be late the first day of college."

"Yes," Esper said, "Let's." And so, with Charcoal, they set out for college, or the official name, Unova University. They walked up to a registration desk, where they had registered yesterday, and picked up their schedules. Zane had Pokemon Battling first thing Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 8:30. Then he had History on the same days at 1:00. Calculus was Tuesday and Thursday at 9:00, and Cooking classes were at 2:00. Everyone compared schedules, and to their delight found that each class they had, they shared with someone else. All of them headed of to the gym, for they all had that class together. They stayed there until time to start. The instructor turned out to be a Primape. When everyone arrived, about 32 counting Zane and the eeveelutions, the instructor started.

"My name is Mr. Prime," He said, "make sure you remember it. Now, all of you have signed up for this, so I don't want any whining. I'm here to train you, and that is what I plan on doing. Now, even though it's the first day, we're going to start with double battles, to test how well you can work as a team. Now if you'll direct your attention to the big screen, it will randomly pair you up, and sit you against another team, randomly as well."

The screen showed a deck of cards being shuffled, then put in pairs on a type of tournament chart.

"Oh yes," Mr. Prime said, "The winners get no work to do at home for the week."

When the cards were flipped over, everyone searched for their picture. Zane smiled, and turned to Esper.

"Ready to kick some butt?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Esper said.

They were the first in the tournament, facing Leaf and Umbre. They walked into the arena, which was large, and faced the other team.

"This match will be a Two vs. Two!" Mr. Prime said. "No time limit, and the first team to knock the members of the other team out wins. Are you ready? BEGIN!"

"I've got Umbre, you get Leaf," Zane told Esper. She nodded, and they took off.

"Get Esper! I got Zane!" Umbre said to Leaf, taking off toward Zane.

"Right!" Leaf said.

Umbre charged up a Shadow Ball and shot it at Zane, who disappeared before it hit him. He reappeared right behind her and grabbed her, locking her arms in place.

"Now then," Zane said, charging up a Focus Blast. Umbre tried to escape, knowing that if she tried to disappear, he would go with her. She charged up a Shadow Ball and shot it at his arms, but it barely fazed him. There was only one thing she could think of to make him let go, and she blushed at the thought.. She spun around in his grasp and looked at him, her being an inch shorter than him. Before he could do anything, she reached up and kissed him on the lips. He immediately lost focus, his Focus Blast disappearing. Gasps echoed through the crowd, for no guy had ever kissed her before, though many dreamed of it. Zane's mind was like this:

dnemkanedhend...is...she...kissing...me...?

As soon as his grip loosened, she jumped back and roundhouse kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. She smiled.

"Don't be deceived by your opponent." She said.

Zane slowly got to his feet, and looked at her.

"You do that often to your opponent?" He asked.

"No, first time." She said.

"Good, because it'll probably be your last." And in the blink of an eye, he was in front of her, his hand glowing purple. He struck her faster than she could think, knocking her back.

"Well," she said, "that happened. But I've never been defeated."

"Good," Zane said, "then your long overdue."

"We'll see about that," she answered. Zane looked over to see how Esper was doing, and his heart sank to see her fall to the ground fainted. Leaf ran over to stand beside Umbre.

"You won't win! It's two against one!"

Zane smiled. He then shot forward, nailing both of them in the stomach, knocking the air out of them. Then he kicked hem away. They both landed on their feet and ran towards him.

"Bad move," he said, charging up his attack. Just as they reached him, he released a mighty Night Daze.

"Hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Zane yelled as he released it at both of them, it exploding on contact, knocking them into the wall on the other side of the arena. They both fell to the ground fainted.

"The winner is Zane and Esper!" Mr. Prime said. Chansey with stretchers came out and picked up the three fainted pokemon and Zane, taking them into a room where they were healed.

Later, after the tourney with Zane and Esper winning, they and the rest of the gang, including Charcoal, ate together at a Café. When they were done, they went back to the campus for their next and most hated class: history. Zane noticed that he got a lot of more looks from the women and men. Men looked at him with jealousy or hate. The women looked at him with seductive looks, sometimes winks.

"Man Zane," Charcoal was saying, "You are the bomb when it comes to battling! Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Zane shrugged. "I learned most of what I know from my mom." He said.

"Your mom?" He asked.

"What's wrong with women fighters," Esper asked, "Because I know a few who could beat your ass all the way to the Sinnoh region."

Charcoal sweat dropped. Then he changed the subject by saying that we were here. He, Zane, Esper, and Umbre all had that class, while the others had home economics.

Have you read the Harry Potter books? Do you remember the history professor? That is what the class was like. The instructor was a Banette named Mr. Darrick. B

Zane barely stayed awake through the class, but when it was done, he was the first one out the door.

"And we have that three times a week?" Zane asked Esper.

"Yeah... Isn't it wonderful?" Jolt asked. They stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You liked it?" Charcoal asked.

"Well, yeah, didn't you?" She said.

"NO!" All the others said.

"Hey," Zane said, "There are the others!" And so the two groups met up and headed home. When they did, everyone, excluding Charcoal because he went to his own house, gave Zane their bags, and he put them up. Then Umbre walked up to Zane and gave him a piece of paper.

"Your chores." She said.

"Oh, ok. I'll get right on them."

She smiled at him, and asked, "Do you need any help?"

"No no, I'll be fine, you go ahead and start on your work." Zane answered.

"Okay," she said, winked at him, which made him blush, and went up to her room. Zane unfolded the piece of paper, and sweat dropped. There was A LOT of stuff to do. Well, at least he had a lot of time to think. He used Double Team, and got to work.

 **End Notes:** Two chapters, one day. Funny, right?

Me: whew, that took a while.

Esper: What are your plans for the next few chapters?

Me: here *hand her some notes, which she reads, and blushes.*

Esper: wow...

Me: Ha!

Zane: What is it?

Me:*Taking the notes from Esper* Nothin.

Zane: oh come on.

Me: No. Anyway, Read and Review!


	3. Hot Spring

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 3. Had a lot of fun with this chapter. Probably more than I needed... anyway! Hope ya like it! I don't own pokemon, only my OCs! Still accepting! There will be nudity in this chapter, so you have been warned,

Sometimes, Zane wondered about Charcoal, and what his intentions really were. So when he and the girls were invited to his house to soak in the hot springs, Zane was suspicious. Not like he wasn't going to go, he was just going to be cautious. It has been three months since Zane had come here, and he was settling in nicely. Now, we see our protagonists standing at the door to Charcoal's mansion (does everyone here have one?), and Zane knocking. After a while, the door opened, and Charcoal said

"Come on in!"

He ushered them inside, closing the door behind them. They were in a huge living room, with a large couch fit for at least 8, a big couch made for 4, and a humongous TV. (Ha XD) Zane made the mistake of sitting first. He sat down on the bigger couch, and immediately Esper and Umbre sat on each side of him. Over the last couple of days, all the eeveelutions had been a little more...intimate with him. They had stayed closer to him than before, and it was starting to get to him. Charcoal smiled.

"So, now that all of you are here, we'll get to it. That way," he said, pointing to a door over Zane's shoulder, "is the hot spring. Keep going straight, door at the end of the hall. And that," he pointed to a door to Zane's right, "is the bathroom. That," he added, pointing to a door on Zane's left, "is where you'll change. Have fun!" All the girls got up and ran over to the changing room. Charcoal sat down beside Zane.

"What're you planning?" Zane asked.

"You'll see." Charcoal said. After all the girls had changed, and walked toward the Hot spring with towels wrapped around their bodies, Charcoal got up.

"Follow me," he said. Zane got up, and followed him out the door and around the side of the house. They kept walking forward until they met a wall. Charcoal stepped toward it, motioning for Zane to do the same. When he got close, he could see two holes, a little bit apart. Charcoal looked through one. Overcome with curiosity, he peeked in the other hole. What he saw made his jaw drop. This was the hot spring! And there were the eeveelutions, all wrapped in towels, except for Vapor, who was naked, in the hot spring. They were talking. Zane could easily see Vapor's D-cup breasts.

"Ahh... this feels nice," Esper said.

"Yeah," Umbre said, "really, really nice."

"So, since the boys aren't here, I have a question for you, Esper, and you as well, Umbre." Flare said.

"What?" Esper asked.

"Both of you like Zane, don't you?" She asked. Esper and Umbre blushed. Charcoal chuckled under his breathe. Zane blushed as well.

"I... uh... I..." Esper stuttered.

"I...yes..." Umbre muttered, but everyone, even Zane, heard it.

"Yeah... what she said..." Esper said. All three of their blushes intensified.

"I knew it!" Flare said.

"And what about all of you?" Esper said. This made everyone blush, except Charcoal and Glacier, who were silently laughing. Zane, redder than a tomato, turned to leave, only to stop dead when he heard their reply.

"...yeah..." they said together. Zane forgot himself, and went to take a step, only to step on a twig, snapping it. Instantly, there was silence. Charcoal went to run, only to find he couldn't move anymore,. He was carried over the wall, where he was dropped in the hot spring. Zane, wanting to know what would happen, looked back in.

"H-hey g-girls," Charcoal said. All but Glacier were seething. She was only angry.

"You. Heard. Nothing." They said, blushing and angry at the same time.

"R-right." Charcoal said. "S-so, can I g-go now?"

"What do you think, girls?" Esper asked.

"Wait," Umbre said. "Who else was with you?"

"S-someone else? N-no one else was with m-me." Charcoal said.

"Liar," Esper said.

Zane ran. Being careful not to step on anymore twigs, he ran back inside and plopped onto the bigger couch. A while later, Charcoal came flying into the room, where he landed on the ground.

"Stupid psychics," he muttered, getting up.

"You all right?" I asked, not moving. At that moment, the girls came into the room, walking past Charcoal, glaring at him, and walked into the changing room. Minutes later, during which Charcoal sat beside Zane, the girls walked in. Zane immediately got up, and moved past them into the changing room. He came out minutes later with a towel wrapped around him and went to the hot spring. He went in and closed the door. He slowly made his way into the hot spring and settled in. He began to think. A lot. Eight girls were padding after him. It made him think. Why is it always me? He decided he would think about everything later. He was nearly asleep when a voice piped up from the door.

"Zane?"

Zane instantly did a 360 to see who it was. His jaw dropped.

 **End Notes:** Hahaha. I knew I was bad, but oh am I evil. Who is at the door? Hehehe, I won't tell you until next chapter!

Vapor: Now that's just evil.

Me: I know. They need it.

Flare: Well, since no one else is here right now, how about we have some fun.

*both drag me into a room*

Me: Read and Review! And save meeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	4. Father

**Author's Notes** : Chapter 4. How are you liking the story thus far? How about the Cliff hanger? Probably not much to the cliff hang, but hey, its what I do. At least now you get to see who is at the door. Obviously, everyone in this story, except Zane, was born in a barn, because no one knocks... XD. Anyway, here it is.

"You!" Zane said, recognizing the person at the door.

"Me," He said simply.

He was clothed in a deep purple, almost black. He wore a fedora no his head, as well as sunglasses on his face. He had a black ring on his finger. He had black, wing like structures on his back, minus the feathers. They had red spikes on the bottom.

"Why are you here?" Zane asked.

"What? Am I not permitted to visit my own son?" The man asked.

"Last time I checked you didn't care much for your son." Zane answered coldly, getting out, fully awake.

"Now now, my son, no need to be angry," The man said.

"Cut the crap, Shade. Why are you here?" Zane said.

"Yes, just like you," Shade said, "always right to the point. Anyway, I couldn't help but notice that you've grown quite close to these girls..." He smiled a cruel smile as he spoke.

"If you so much as touch them, I will not rest until you're dead." Zane said, taking a step forward.

"You can try," Shade said, "but I didn't come here to fight. I swore the moment you left that I would make your life a living hell, and so I have. You better be gone from their house by this time next week, or they will be hunted by The Demons," Shade said.

Zane glared at him, and took another step forward. Before he could do anything, however, Esper came through the door.

"Zane, ar-" She stopped speaking when she saw Shade.

"Excuse me, I was just leaving. Zane, remember what I said." Shade said, and disappeared. Zane sighed, then turned to Esper, forgetting for a moment that all he had on was a towel.

"Something you need?" He asked her.

"Who was that?" Esper asked. Zane sighed again.

"I'll tell you when I get dressed. He went into the changing room and changed into his clothes. When he got out, all the girls, along with Charcoal, were already sitting down, waiting expectantly for him.

"So," Umbre asked, confirming what he thought. Esper had told all of them what he had said, and what she saw, "are you gonna tell us?"

Zane walked to the middle of the two couches. All the eeveelutions were sitting on the bigger one, while Charcoal sat on the other one.

"Shade is my father." Zane said. Esper gasped.

"But, he was a-" She began.

"A Giratina, yes," Zane said. "He took a liking to my mother, amd came down and met with her. When she refused his courtship, he raped her. When he realized she was pregnant, he nearly killed her. When she had me, he tried to kill me, but she stopped him. As I grew up, he abused me. He sent me out to be in the World War, hoping I would die. The only reason I didn't kill myself, was because of this guy."

Zane reached into his pocket and brought out a picture. It was a picture of a man. He was in army uniform. He had Red hair and fur, and green eyes. He held a gun in his right hand, barrel down, and with his left hand he waved.

"That's..." Umbre gasped.

"Blake," Zane said, tears in his eyes "Your brother."

They looked at me in silence, tears in their eyes as well.

"It was because of his optimism. He always believed that things would turn around. Until that day. We were fighting the final battle. The final chapter to our glorious story. All we had to do was infiltrate the base. We were winning. We were at the door. It was my fault, really. I should've known I hadn't killed the guy. When the guy went to shoot at me, Blake took it. He jumped in front of me. I shot the guy, then got down beside Blake. There was nothing I could do." Tears were streaming from Zane's eyes now.

"All I could do was sit there as he bled out in my arms. He asked me to do one last favor for him. He asked me to protect his sisters, and keep them safe. Of course I agreed. He had saved me more than once. We were the closest of friends. That bastard just had to go and play the hero. He died there in my arms. I finished what I had started. I finished the war, and came home. I looked up where to find you. It wasn't hard. Your father being the accomplished man he was, and is. I vowed then that I would protect you, all of you, from anything that would harm you. The one thing I can't protect you from, though is myself." Zane finished.

"..." Everyone, even Charcoal, was silent for a long time.

"But, what does that have to do with your dad?" Esper asked.

"When I came back from the war, my fath- Shade, was furious. A few days later men knocked on our door. Because of my accomplishments, as well as the fact that I was the son of a legendary, they wanted to experiment on me. Of course Shade agreed. Anything to cause me pain. They brought me to a lab wjere they spent countless days studying me. One day they brought me into a room and strapped me in. They said that they were injecting me with something that would, hopefully, make me stronger. They wished to create the world's first super soldier. When they had injected me, they waited. Not long after, i felt as though I was on fire. No amount of pain, or anything I had ever experienced came anywhere close to the pain I felt right then. I endured many hours of excrushiating pain. But, after it subsided, their tests came back positive. I was stronger and faster than ever before. They had succeeded in their quest. But, I didn't want what happened to me to happen to others, so I left. I went home, only to find out that Shade had left my mom. After a while, I asked Mr. Xavier if I could come live here, so my mom wouldn't have to suffer from my father anymore. I came under the guise that I was your butler. After three months, I had hoped that Shade had lost track of me. But today he proved that he didn't. He said that if I don't leave, he'll send The Demons after you."

"The Demons?" Vapor asked.

"Three men who are extremely powerful." Zane answered.

"Who are they?" Jolt asked.

"A Gengar, an Aggron, and their leader, as well as my half brother, another Giratina."

"I see..." Vapor said.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to be prepared." Esper piped up.

"What? No. I'm not going to stay and watch all of you die." Zane said.

"We aren't asking you to stay," Leaf said, "we're telling you."

"I won't stay if it means someone else's pain." Zane said .

"And we said we didn't ask. End of discussion." Jolt said.

"That's right," Charcoal said, "we'll help you through this."

"I promised Blake that I would keep you safe. I can't keep all of you from harm when they come." Zane said.

"You can protect us better if you're closer." Vapor stated.

"Bu-" Zane started to protest.

"You're staying," Glacier commanded.

Everyone turned to stare at her. In the three months Zane had been living in their house, Glacier had never spoken to him. Zane sighed.

"...Fine." He said finally.

"Good." Vapor said.

 **Notes For The End:** Whew. That took a bit. I juggled some ideas around, but none of them really fit, so I went with this one. Hope ya liked it.

Me: Done!

Jolt: Good. Now, can you help me with this?

Me: With what?

Jolt: This math problem.

Me: Sigh. Let me look at it.

Jolt: Okay. And don't forget, readers, to R&R!


	5. Kidnapped

**Author's Notes: Chapter 5. Perhaps now some of your questions will get answers. Or, maybe I'll be mean and make you wait longer. I know, and you'll have to read to find out. Mwahahahahahaha! Oh, sorry. Got carried away. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

One week. Such a simple phrase. People don't realize the importance of time, until they are given a time limit. Then, they wish for more time. Sadly, the world spins at the same rate it always does, and time goes on.

These were the thoughts of Zane during the week he had to prepare for the unwanted... guests. The week was up, and Zane was getting nervous. It was Monday, and Zane was just going through the motions, watching for any sign of The Demons. It was a beautiful day, with hardly a cloud in the sky. Wait, what was that? Zane turned his head to look out the window of History. He saw it again. A flicker of movement beside the gym building. He looked harder. From here all he could tell was that it was a girl. And she was looking right at him. He nodded to himself, and turned back to look toward the front of the room. After class, he ushered the girls, and Charcoal, out the door. They walked outside and Zane looked around.

"Don't look," He said, "but to our left, there is a girl. White skirt, purple top. She's been watching us all day. Now my guess is that she works for Shade. I can't be sure, but I know this. She isn't trying to hide the fact. So don't fear, that just means that they are not going to attack just yet."

"Oh great," Umbre said sarcastically, "That's comforting."

Zane looked around again.

"When I say run, don't look back. Just run. Get to the house, lock the doors, and stay there."

"Okay, but what about you?" Esper asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Zane said.

Esper turned abruptly and stood in front of Zane.

"Please come back safely." She said.

"I will." Zane answered.

She smiled. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. Zane's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Good luck." She said.

"...yeah." he said.

They walked for a little bit more.

"Okay, get ready." Zane said.

A few more seconds.

"RUN!" Zane yelled. The girls, with Charcoal, took off. Zane turned and shot a Dark Pulse. It flew forward, catching a person off guard and knocking him to the ground. The person quickly recovered and stood up.

"I see you have improved, Zane." He said, taking his hood off. His attire was much like Zane's, except his clothes were purple.

Zane smirked. "I see you haven't, Night." He said.

He glared at Zane. "You'll eat those words." He said.

"Make me." Zane shot back.

"You're outnumbered and outmatched." Night said. Behind him, two other men walked up. One was kind of short, but wore purple clothes. The other was really tall, and wore silver.

Zane smirked. "Outnumbered? Yes. Outmatched? Eh... not so much." He said.

"Ha!" Night laughed. "You barely beat Dusk over here." He pointed at the shorter one. "What makes you think you can take all of us on?"

"You said it yourself, Night." Zane said. "I've improved. Besides," he added, "You never were the smart one."

Night growled at Zane. "If I wasn't on a mission, I would shred you right now. But I have to grab those eeveelutions. Boys, waste his sorry ass." He said. The two other guys smirked, and the taller one cracked his knuckles.

"Finally, some action." He said. He charged Zane, who easily sidestepped the assault. Dusk came in and swung a fist at Zane. It connected, but Zane didn't even flinch. Zane smirked.

"You need to work on your physique." Zane said, grabbing onto the fist. He then swung him around and threw him into the taller one, knocking them both down. They quickly recovered and stood up. The taller one charged again, but this time his fists glowed white. He swung them at Zane repeatedly, but Zane dodged each one.

"The thing is," Zane said, "the bigger they are," he jumped up into the air, "the harder," his fist glowed black, "they," he came down, "fall!" He slammed his fist into the tall one's face. A resounding CRACK was heard, and the tall one staggered back.

"Come on, Rok," Dusk said, "you can do better than that! Let's get him!" He jumped forward, his fist alight with electricity. Zane dodged his swing, and did a back flip, kicking Dusk in the face as he went. He landed and sidestepped Rok's attack.

"You are too slow." Zane said, hitting him and jumping back again. Suddenly, Zane realized something. Night wasn't there anymore.

"Crap!" He said. He delivered two punches to the two guys, and raced away toward the house.

"Shit! How could I be so stupid!" Zane said to himself. Not long after, he came to the eeveelutions. They were sprawled on the ground, all bearing wounds of an attack. The only one standing was Charcoal, and he was facing off with Night. One of his wings was bent awkwardly, and he was bruised all over. But he still stood.

"Why won't you just give up!" Night yelled.

"Sorry dude," Charcoal said, "but giving up means I didn't try. And not trying is like failure. Trying is winning. So I try."

"Night!" Zane yelled.

Night turned to Zane and smiled. Zane finally realized that Esper was in his arms.

"If you want see her again, meet me here at midnight." He said. He started glowing, and then he vanished.

Zane fell to his knees. "Esper... no..."

 **End Notes: Man that was fun to write. Took a while to actually get right though. I know its a little short, but a cliff hanger is good for you, so ha. Read and Review!**


	6. I Told You With My Life

**Author's Notes: Chap 6. Who would have thought that I would make it this far? Oh wait, I did. Ahahaha. Anyway, don't want to keep ya, so hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own my OCs. I won't list them, because its a long list.

"But you can't go!" Umbre said.

They were at the eeveelutions' house. It was almost nightfall. The girls were trying to stop Zane from going.

"I have to." Zane said.

"But why?" Jolt asked.

"Don't you understand? This is my fault. They don't want Esper, or any of you. All they want is me. They want to hurt me anyway they can. I have to do this. I made a promise to your brother. I promised him I would protect you with my life. I have a debt to pay. I have to go!" Zane said.

"But there must be another way!" Vapor bawled.

"There isn't. Now stay here." Zane said.

"Wait." Umbre said.

"What?" Zane said, turning to her. She leaned forward, and kissed him.

"Please, don't do anything stupid." She said, tears in her eyes, but a weak smile on her face. Zane nodded to her, knowing that if he tried to speak, he would probably cry. He opened the door, and walked outside, closing it behind him.

"Here I am!" Zane said. He was at the place Night had told him to go to.

"Ah. I was beginning to wonder if you would show up." Night said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Where's Esper?" Zane asked.

"She's in good hands." Night said, smirking.

"Let her go!" Zane said.

"Why? What will you do if I don't?" Night asked. He snapped his fingers, and behind him, being dragged by the Aggron from earlier, was Esper.

"Esper!" Zane yelled. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Zane! Run! Don't worry about me!" She said. Zane turned back to Night.

"Let her go!" He said again.

"Not gonna happen!" Night said. Zane charged forward. Night jumped forward as well, and they met in the middle, growling. Night launched a kick, but Zane blocked it and jabbed Night in the stomach. Night grunted, but still punched Zane on the side of the head. Zane reeled back, but shot a Shadow Ball. It collided with Night, sending him back.

"Grrr. You will pay for that!" Night said. He snapped his fingers again. Out of the darkness, many Pokemon came. Houndoom, Mightyena, Absol, Liepard, and more dark types. They surrounded Zane.

"Now, we will finish this. Father isn't here now. He can't stop me from killing you. But first, I must break you. Make you wish for death. Have you beg me to kill you, and finally, when you can't bear it anymore, then I will kill you." Night said. Zane glared at Night. Night walked over to Esper.

"First, I will start by wrecking the one you love." He said. Them he turned to the Aggron. "Hold her down."

Zane's eyes widened as the realization of what Night was about to do sunk in. Zane growled and charged forward.

"Stop him!" Night commanded. The Pokemon surged forward. Zane slashed, kicked, punched, and fired Dark Pulses at the Pokemon, but their sheer numbers overwhelmed him. Finally they had pinned him down, where he could still see Esper and Night.

"Now." Night said. But before he could do anything else, a cry sounded.

"Get away fro our sister!"

Suddenly, many different types of shots were fired into the midst of the Pokemon. Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Moon Blast, Hydro Pump, Dark Pulse, two Flamethrowers, and Razor Leaves rained down. The Pokemon instantly let go of Zane. He surged upward, throwing many Pokemon away, and saw all the eeveelutions, as well as Charcoal, firing at the Pokemon. Zane charged forward, knocking Night and the Aggron away from Esper. He grabbed her up, and took off.

"NOOO!" Night roared, and Zane heard a gunshot. He ran over to the eeveelutions.

"GO!" He yelled. They all swarmed back to the house. They ran inside and shut the door, locking it. Zane ran over to the couch and laid Esper down.

"Are y-you ok-kay?" Zane asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Good." Zane said, falling to the floor. Only then did everyone notice the bullet hole in Zane's chest.

"Zane!" Esper yelled.

"I told you," Zane said, "I told you. I made a promise. I said, "with my life." And darkness took him.

 **End Notes: Ha! Short, I know, but the cliff hang makes it better. Thanks for reading, and if you want to know what happens next, you'll just have to wait. And thanks to all the people for favoriting, following, all of the ings. Until next time!**


	7. Reward

**Author's Notes: I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but hey, writer's block is a bitch. Anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Okay. Now enjoy reading the next chapter.**

 **Warning: Sexual Themes will occur. If you do not like this, do not read. You have been warned.**

"Ugh." Zane said as he slowly awoke. He tried to sit up, but a soft but firm hand pushed him back. He opened his eyes. There, sitting over him, was Esper. Tears stained her eyes, and the bags under them suggested that she hadn't slept in a while. Her eyes got huge when she realized he was awake.

"He's awake! He's awake!" She yelled, hugging him.

"Yeah, okay, I'm awake. But seriously, I won't be if you keep choking me." He said, peeling her off of him. The rest of the girls raced into his field of vision, and before he could react, they threw themselves upon him. Charcoal grinned at the side of his vision.

"Air." Zane choked out. They all eventually got off of him.

"We thought you weren't going to make it." Umbre said, tears in everyone's eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Zane asked.

"..." They looked at each other, not sure how to answer him.

"How long?" He repeated.

"Three weeks." Esper said.

Zane's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Three weeks!" He echoed. "Three weeks! I've been out for three weeks?"

"Yeah. We were all worried." Flare said.

"But you got better, and now you're awake." Vapor finished.

Zane laid his head back down. "That's a lot of make-up work." He said. Everyone laughed.

Over the next month, Zane recovered, both physically and from all that make-up work. Right now, he's in his room resting, if you call playing Call Of Duty Online resting.

"Gotcha!" Zane said, sniping Charcoal at Stone Haven.

"Argh." Charcoal said, the voice coming from the headphones on Zane's head. These were wireless, and allowed people to communicate during online play. As of right now, Zane, Umbre, Leaf, Sylver, and Vapor were on a team against Charcoal, Esper, Glacier, Jolt, and Flare. Charcoal's tea, was winning by one kill, with one minute to play.

"Everyone, to me!" Charcoal said.

"I don't think so." Umbre said.

"Crap." Esper said as she died.

"Hey!" Umbre said as she dropped.

"You should watch your back." Flare said.

"Come on. They're winning. Everyone, come form up with me." Zane said.

Thirty seconds.

"Let's do this." Zane said. His team turned the corner and started firing, Zane having switched to an Assault Rifle. People were dropping like flies on both sides.

"Dang!" Flare said.

"Payback." Umbre laughed.

"Got ya!" Charcoal said.

"Kaboom." Zane said, switching to the under barrel grenade launcher and started raining hot revenge on the other team.

"No!" Charcoal cried, watching helplessly as he was blown up. Zane, out of grenades, ran up and threw a knife, nailing Esper at point blank range and killing her.

"That was cheap!" Esper said.

"All's fair in love and war...well, except when it isn't." Zane replied. Umbre got the last kill. She jumped down from the wall and landed behind Charcoal, who she promptly stabbed.

"Oh, you back stabber." Zane chuckled at his own joke. Everyone else rolled their eyes. They all turned their games off, and Zane walked over to his bed and plopped down. He sighed. Nothing like a nice game of Call Of Duty to calm yourself.(hahaha. Right?)

That night, there was a knock on Zane's door. Zane got up, having not went to sleep yet, and opened it. There stood Esper in her night gown.

"Esper?" He asked. She shushed him, and pushed him into the room, shutting the door behind her and locking it.

"Esper?" Zane asked again. She grinned at him, and walked over to him, making him back up, until he fell over onto the bed. She climbed in after him and straddled him. She leaned down to his ear.

"You saved me. I need to reward you for that." She said, nibbling on his ear. She sat up and slowly removed her night gown. If his arms weren't pinned by Esper's legs, he would of ripped them off himself. She was teasing him. So he took it, because he knew he would have his revenge, and oh would it be sweet. She finally removed it, revealing that she was wearing nothing beneath it. She had C-cup breasts, and a clean shaven pussy. He tried to move, but she tightened her grip with her legs.

"Oh no. You're not moving till I say so." Esper said.

"Rrrrrr." Zane growled.

"Now now, why the long face? You'll have fuuuuuuunnnnn." She said, starting to remove Zane's clothing. Her pheromones filled the room, causing Zane to gain a hard on. Esper finished de-clothing Zane, and began to stroke Zane's already hard member.

"I wonder how it tastes?" She said, licking the tip. This caused an involuntary groan on Zane's part.

"Like that did you? Here, this'll give you something to do." Esper said, turning to where her pussy was lined up with Zane's face.

"Lick." She commanded. He obeyed quickly, digging in, causing her to moan. She went back to his dick, pumping it, as well as licking it. She finally started bobbing down on it, going almost all the way down, then going back up. Both of them were groaning and moaning, getting nearer and nearer to their edge. Esper starting fondling Zane's balls as she deepthroated his dick. He started thrusting two fingers in, as well as licking her inner walls, and playing with her clit. He went over the edge first, but she wasn't far behind. He started pumping his seed down her throat, and she spurted her fluids into his mouth, staining the sheets. When Zane had come down from his high, he flipped Esper over to where she was facing him, and he was on top. She whined.

"Now it's my turn." Zane said. He started teasing her, rubbing his dick against her lower lips. She squirmed, trying to get it inside her.

"Beg." He said.

"Please." She said.

"I can't hear you." Zane said, rubbing up and down against her.

"Please, Zane, pound me. Make me yours. Give me your dick. Please! FUCK ME!" She whined.

"As you command." Zane said, instantly thrusting into her, breaking her hymen, and hilting her. Tears began to fall from her eyes as there was pain. Zane slowly thrusted until she got used to it.

"Faster." She moaned after a little while.

Zane sped up his thrusts, pistoning in and out of her at a fast rate, causing his penis to become a blur.

"Ooooohhhh." Esper moaned, muffling them with Zane's pillow. Zane leaned down and, as he fucked her, started sucking on her breasts. She clutched the pillow tighter, trying in vain to stifle her moans. Due to both of them being virgins, they were getting close again.

"Esper... I'm gonna..." Zane moaned.

"Do...do it...inside..." she breathed. Zane thrusted into her a few more times, before he finally let it out. Esper had her orgasm as well, spraying his lower body with her fluids as he pumped her full of his cum. He collapsed beside her, pulling his already softening dick out of her.

"That...was...amazing." Esper gasped.

"Yeah...It was...quite the...reward." Zane answered. They both fell asleep soon after.

 **The Notes You Should Read Once You've Read The Chapter: End! And not just the end of the chapter, either. The end of my writer's block! Hurray! Thank you all for patiently waiting. Hope ya liked it! R &R!**


	8. Burning Hot Freezing Cold

**Author's Notes: Chapter 8. Its a little hard to go from RKA, which has 25 chapters, to this story, which only has 8 now. Kinda sad. Anyway! Time to continue! Another lemon in this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by GameFreak. This is a nonprofit, fan based fanfic.**

 **Warning: Sexual Themes will occur. If you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned. No Flames.**

Over the next few weeks, there was no sign of Shade or the Demons. Jolt, trying to be optimistic, said that maybe they had given up. But Zane knew better. He didn't know what they were waiting on, but he knew they would be back. And Jolt's cooking had improved exponentially. Even Esper, though grudgingly, had admitted that she was a lot better at cooking, though they still preferred Zane's cooking. At this moment, they were just getting out of class.

"Ugh. I hate Calculus." Umbre said.

"What? But it's easy!" Esper exclaimed.

"To you maybe!" Umbre shot back.

"Oh shut it, will you?" Glacier said.

"You two squabble like an old married couple!" Flare agreed. Flare and Glacier were holding onto Zane's arms. Over the last week, they had stayed closer and closer to Zane.

"Whatever." Umbre said.

"Oh cheer up girls, it's Friday! No more work for two days!" Zane said.

"Except that report due Monday." Esper muttered.

"What report?" Zane asked.

"The report on 'The Scarlet Pimpernel.' You know. 5 page report on the choices they made and how it affected the end?" Umbre said.

"Oh! You mean this report?" Zane asked, pulling out some pages stapled together from his backpack.

"Yo...you already finished it? But it was given out yesterday!" Esper asked, astonished.

"Yep. Finished it last night." Zane said, grinning.

"You are amazing." Umbre said, shaking her head.

"I know." Zane said smugly.

"Oh hush it." Vapor said, pushing him.

"Haha!" Zane and Charcoal laughed.

"Since you've finished your report, can you help me with mine?" Flare asked with round baby eyes.

"And me too?" Glacier asked with the same look.

"Oh...I...guess." Zane muttered, giving in.

"YAY!" Flare and Glacier yelled.

~~~~Time Warp~~~~

"Uh huh. But you forgot about the wife." Zane told Flare. They were in Zane's room, and it was close to midnight. They were finishing up their reports.

"Oh! So I did." Flare said, erasing and continuing her writing. Zane leaned back in his chair.

"Done!" Glacier and Flare exclaimed, holding their respective papers up.

"Awesome." Zane said. "Now I can get some sleep."

"Thanks for helping us." Flare said.

"It was nothing." Zane waved it off.

"No really. We need to thank you..." Glacier said, thinking for a moment. Then her eyes lit up. She leaned over and whispered something in Flare's ear. Flare nodded, giggling.

"What?" Zane asked.

"Here. Let us help you now." Glacier said, standing up and walking over to him, swaying her hips.

"Help me with what?" Zane asked, though he had a small idea on what it could be.

"With this." Glacier answered, grabbing his clothed member, making him make a small "yip," sound.

"What's wrong, Zane? Look how tense you are. You should really relaaaaaaaaax." Glacier said, rubbing his member slowly. It responded to her touch, as it started to harden. Zane had lost track of Flare, so it surprised him when his T-Shirt was thrown over his head and onto the floor.

"You won't need that." Flare said, undoing her top and removing it. Her skirt followed quickly. She had on matching red panties and a bra. Glacier stopped her ministrations, allowing Zane a breather, but also leaving him dry, and undid her top, and took off her skirt. She had on sky blue panties and bra. They both sauntered over and got rid of Zane's jeans and boxers, leaving him bare as the day he was born. They then slowly reached and unclasped their bras, showing off their racks. Flare was carrying a D cup, while Glacier only had a C. Their panties followed. They walked to both sides of where Zane was sitting, and got down on their knees. They grabbed their breasts and engulfed Zane's member in euphoric bliss. (Wait. Isn't that redundant?) Then they rubbed their breasts up and down on his member. Each time it poked out, they would lick the sides before it disappeared back into its cocoon of pleasure.

To say Zane was loving this was an understatement. He was in heaven AND on cloud nine. He reached down and started rubbing their pussies, occasionally sticking a finger in. The room was filled with the melodic sound of moaning. After a bit, Zane felt a tightening in his loins.

"Gonna...cum..." He muttered.

"Cum for us." Glacier said. That was all she wrote for Zane. It pumped out, splattering on both the girls, covering their faces and breasts with his seed, some landing in their open mouths.

"Yum." Flare commented, taking some off her breast with her finger and licking it off.

"Bottom or top?" Glacier asked Flare.

"Are you kidding? Bottom." Flare said.

"Kay." Glacier answered.

They all moved to the bed, where Zane laid down. Flare straddled his hips, while Glacier sat on his face. He didn't need a prompt. He quickly dug in, causing a moan to escape Glacier's lips. Meanwhile, Flare slowly sat down on Zane's cock. She slowly inched it in, breaking her barrier, until she had it all. Then, she slowly inched off of it, blood slowly leaking from her entrance. She waited a moment, then, without preamble, starting bouncing on his lap quickly. Zane added a finger to the mix, massaging Glacier's clit while eating her out. She started moaning nonstop, slightly bouncing as though trying to get more in her. Glacier grabbed a pillow and placed it over her mouth to muffle her small shrieks of pleasure. She let out a muffled screech, slightly louder, and came into Zane's mouth. She rolled of of him, and he grabbed Flare and spun around, where he was on top and she was on the bottom, in the Missionary position. He then began to thrust into her.

"Yes...yes...harder...faster...YES!" Flare moaned. She came, her walls clamping onto Zane's rod for dear life, her juices spraying onto both of their thighs. With nowhere else to go, Zane came into Flare. After their orgasms died down, Zane pulled out of her.

"My turn." Glacier said. She got down on her hands and knees, and wagged her rump at him invitingly. Not being one to disappoint, he got down behind her, and rubbed his still hard member against her lips, teasing her.

"Oh, please. Just push it in." Glacier whined.

"Beg." Zane commanded. He knew he would pay for this little deal, but right now, he was loving it.

"Oh Zane, please, stick your big cock in me. Fill me with your seed. Take me. Oh Zane, In the name of Arceus, PLEASE!" She begged.

"As you wish." Zane smirked. He slowly inched himself into her, and when he met her barrier, he stopped.

"Zane? Ple-AHHH!" Glacier screamed. The reason being, he had just pulled out and shoved himself into her, ripping her virginity away. He pounded in and out of her.

"OH! YES! YES! HARDER! ARCEUS YES!" Glacier screamed, not caring if anyone heard her. Zane smirked as he pounded into her with everything he had. It wasn't long before both of them reached their limit.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" Glacier yelled as she came, Zane not far behind her. Zane pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed. Flare and Glacier came over and laid down, one on each side. And in this manner they fell into the blissful realm of dreams.

 **End Notes: And that, ladies, gentlemen, and those of unspecified gender, is how you peel a banana! (DBZ Abridged!) Anyway, on to bigger and better things, like the plans to rule the world! Did I just say that out loud? Um, just R &R! Hehehe...**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	9. Unexpected

**Author's Notes: Thought I was done updating this, didn't you? I must say, RKA took up a lot of my time, and with the collaboration Blazingalex and I are doing (which can be found on his profile), I haven't had much time for anything else. That aside, I'm glad I've been able to get back to this story. This chapter is just a filler, so not much happens, but don't worry, I plan on updating this one as much as possible!**

 **Disclaimer: Do you think I would be here, making this fanfic, if I owned Pokemon?**

"Ugh." Zane moaned as he sat up. He looked around, and when he saw Glacier and Flare asleep on either side of him, he remembered the previous night's events.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Uhhh..." Glacier groaned as she too awoke and sat up. Flare wasn't far behind. They both got up and headed for the bathroom. I smirked and got ready for the day.

~~~~Small Skip~~~~

"Man, how do you cook so well?" Leaf said. Everyone was eating pancakes, glad for the two days they could goof off before the week came around again.

"So you like them?" Zane asked, grinning.

"Totally!" Flare said.

"Good. Looks like you think Jolt has improved." Zane said, cutting a piece and eating it. Flare sat gaping, a piece of waffles falling out of her mouth and onto her plate.

"What?" She asked.

"Obviously you think Jolt's cooking is good now." Zane said, sipping his drink and then wiping his mouth.

"Jolt made this?" Sylver asked.

"Surprised?" Zane asked.

"Um, yeah. Last time I ate Jolt's food, I sat on the toilet all night." Esper said.

"Correction. Jolt made the meal last night." Zane said, eating another piece of his waffles.

"Oh..." They all said.

"Yep. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I do have a few things in town to take care of, so if all of you would excuse me." Zane said, getting up, wiping his mouth, finishing his drink, and going up to his room to get ready. The minute he left, the girls huddled together.

"So how was it?" Sylver immediately asked Flare and Glacier.

"How was what?" Glacier asked.

"Zane!" Sylver exclaimed, like it was obvious.

"Oh, how did you know?" Glacier asked.

"Oh please, I sleep right next door." Sylver stated matter-of-factly. "So how was it?"

"Amazing!" Flare answered.

"I'm getting him tonight." Sylver decided.

"Me too." Umbre said, licking her lips.

"What about you three?" Flare asked, indicating Leaf, Esper, and Jolt.

"Oh, we'll get him tomorrow." Leaf and Jolt said. Esper looked down.

"What's wrong?" Glacier asked.

"I already did." Esper said meekly.

"Oh... Well, that's great!" Sylver exclaimed. Her and everyone but Esper took off, discussing girl things. Esper looked down at the thing clutched in her palm, a small object the size of her palm. It was wide at the base but narrowed at the end. It had a small indent, where two red dots showed. A tear fell from her right eye.

It was a pregnancy test.

And it was positive.

 **Author's Notes: Well! I know it was short, but I just wanted to add a little bit and show that I wasn't finished with this story. It took awhile to gather my thoughts, and to lead this fanfic where it needs to go, and I'm still not finished. Eh, a writer's work is never done. Well, until next time! R &R!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	10. New Threat

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Bet you didn't expect an update! Well, if you want to thank someone, thank Trident543. He asked if I was gonna update, and... I don't know. Something sparked. I sat down, and began typing. Don't know exactly where I'm going with this story, and updates won't come very often, maybe one or twice every two weeks. But I will be updating more often, though it'll be hard, what with the... three other stories I'm juggling. And I'll say here, I'm officially discontinuing FE:A. I've simply lost all inspiration. And a poll should be going up on my profile about which eeveelution you want Zane to end up with. Tell me if it doesn't work.**

 **Disclaimer: MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS OFFICIALLY OVER! (For this story.)**

"That'll be 1000 Poké." The salesman said. Zane paid him, and, grabbing the bags, headed out of the store. Smiling to himself, he walked down the street, bags held loosely by his side. He loved Weekends. It was a time to sit back and relax. And of course, run a million different errands for the eeveelutions. But hey, that was his life. At least he was paid. Walking down the street, he mentally checked things off his To-Do-List. He was so lost in thought, he ran right into someone.

"Oof!" The person gasped as they fell backwards. Zane's instincts kicked in, and he reached and caught them before they fell.

"I'm sorr-" Zane started, but stopped when his eyes met the person's. They were the color of the ocean. She stood at about 5 1/2 feet, her black hair, falling down to her bottom, swayed in the slight breeze. She had a slightly pointed face, and her red blouse covered her noticeably large breasts. She wore a scarlet skirt. She, of course, was a female Zoroark.

"Oh, it's fine." She said, staring at him, a slight smile lingering on her face. Zane noticed he was holding her hand, and slowly let go.

"I... I..." He felt tongue-tied. He shook his head to clear it. "I'm terribly sorry. Was lost in my own world." He said.

"Oh, It was my fault. I should've looked where I was going." She said, picking up the parcel she had dropped.

"Me too." Zane replied. "You new here?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just moved." She said. A pause. "I should get going. Stuff to do."

"Oh, of course." He said, passing her, and walking on. A few steps,and he stopped, and turned.

"I didn't catch your name." He called. She turned and smiled at him.

"It's Shadow." She said.

"Zane." He replied. She smiled again.

"We'll see each other again." She said. She walked back over and handed him a slip of paper.

"I hope." Zane replied. He looked at it as she walked off. It was her phone number. He sighed as he started back to the eeveelutions. Things had gotten a lot more complicated.

 **End Notes: Yeah, sorry its short. Please forgive me. I was just getting back into this story. Well, not much to say here, so R &R! RayTheZoroark out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	11. Hello?

**Author's Notes: Wassup, Peeps? Here we are, the next chapter. Let's see what happens next.**

 **Esper: But you already know what happens next!**

 **Me: Or do I?**

 **Disclaimer: What? You expected a real disclaimer?**

"I'm back!" Zane called as he stepped into the house. He closed the door with his foot and headed to the kitchen. He set the bags down on the counter. He looked at the fridge, and noticed a sticky note stuck to it. He smiled as he read it:

 _"We went out. Don't worry. Be back by supper. Start at same time as always. Chore list on counter."_

It looked like Umbre's writing. He smiled as he unpacked the groceries, putting them in their respective places. When he was done, he pulled out the piece of paper Shadow had given him. Her phone number. He sighed as he leaned against the counter.

"Why must things be so complicated?" He asked himself. He set the note down and picked up the list of chores he had to do

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"Whew!" Flare sighed as she leaned back in her seat. They had just finished eating, and Zane was clearing off the table.

"That was good." Sylver agreed.

"Always is." Glacier said.

"Here," Umbre said, addressing Zane as she stood up, "I'll help you."

"Oh, you don-" Zane started, but Umbre ignored him and grabbed the dishes from him.

~~~~With Umbre~~~~

She walked into the kitchen, ad set the dishes in the sink. Looking sideways, she noticed a piece of paper sitting on the counter. She picked it up. It looked like... A phone number. She cocked her eyebrow as she looked at it. She walked back into the dining room, holding the paper.

"Who's is this?" She asked, holding it up. Zane noticeably froze.

"What is it?" Jolt asked.

"It looks like a phone number." Umbre answered.

"It's mine." Zane answered.

"Who's number is it?" Umbre asked suspiciously.

"A recent associate of mine." Zane answered quickly. Umbre looked at it for a second, secretly memorizing the number, then handed it to him.

"Well, next time, don't leave it sitting on the counter." She said.

"Of course." Zane said. He sighed inwardly as he stuffed it in his pocket. The eeveelutions definitely did not need to know about that. He cleared away the rest of the dishes, and went up to his room. He dropped down on the bed, and looked at the piece of paper. He sighed. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number. Before he could hit the call button, there was a knock at his door.

"Hello?" A voice called.

 **End Notes: Sorry for cutting off like that, but now is a time for my fans to decide something. A poll is up on my profile for which eeveelution Zane will end up with. Tell me if it works. And if it does, please vote. The poll will be up for a month, in which time no chapter will be posted for this story. You can either vote via poll, which would be easier for me, or you can review, or, if you just absolutely want to keep your vote secret, you can pm me. The one who gets the most votes is the one at the door, unless it's no one, Shadow, or all of them. Thank you for your continued support. RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	12. Poll Results

**Author's Notes: Yo, guys. It's been a month, so I am back with the results for the poll!**

 **In 3rd, with one vote a piece, Esper, Umber, and Sylver!**

 **In 2nd, with two votes, Glacier!**

 **And In 1st, with Three votes...*Drum roll*...Every Last one oof them! Wooooooo! Now then, I'll start on the next chapter, so please stay tuned!**


	13. Captured!

**Author's Notes: RayTheZoroark here, yet again, here with another chapter of what seems to be my most famous story. So, without further adieu, The next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Read the story.**

"Hello?" A voice called at Zane's door.

Zane jumped up and stuffed the slip of paper under his pillow. "Come in." He said. The door opened, and Esper came in.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Well, you are now." Zane joked. She rolled her eyes and walked over, and sat on the side of his bed. He turned to face her. "So, what's up?" He asked.

"Um...well... where to start..." She muttered. She looked really agitated.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked, wrapping his arm around her to draw her closer.

"I have something I should tell you." She said, fidgeting.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"I...I..." She started, but was interrupted by a beeping sound. Zane picked up a small device from his dresser. There were a couple of flashing red lights. Esper sighed.

"Okay, that's definitely new." Zane said, getting up and moving over to the computer, rolling his chair over and sitting down. He tapped a few times on the keypad, and a map popped up with flashing red and green lights. The red ones were moving toward the green ones.

"Shit. They're moving fast." Zane said, typing quickly on the keyboard.

"Okay." He said, turning to Esper. "I need you to gather everyone up and bring them here as quickly as you can."

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Shade's next attempt." Zane said simply. "I can buy us a few minutes, but not much. Please, hurry." She left quickly, and he turned back to the computer, typing rapidly, turning on systems to slow Shade down. However, Shade obviously had an expert hacker with him, because it was all Zane could do to keep the hacker out. After a bit, the door opened, and the eeveelutions filed in.

"Zane?" Sylver asked.

"Yeah?" Zane asked, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"What do we do?" Vapor asked.

"For now, let's focus on staying alive." He said. An explosion rocked the room.

"W-what was that?" Leaf asked.

"Their attempts to crumble this house." Zane said.

"And?" Vapor asked. Zane's eyes narrowed as he began to type faster.

"It's working." He said as another explosion rocked the house. He began muttering.

"Force field three is down. Backup two is on. Five and six are done, as are the backups for each." He muttered.

"What?" Esper asked.

"Oh shit." Zane said, beginning to get up. The door exploded, and the room filled with smoke. Zane was thrown from his chair and hit the floor with a thump. He slowly got up.

"Everyone! To me!" He said, as the smoke cleared. There, standing in the doorway...

"Hello, brother." Night said. Zane ignored him, because his attention was fixed on the other person standing in the doorway.

"Father." Zane said.

"You have not heeded my advice." Shade commented.

"Well, considering it was stupid advice, I ignored it." Zane said. Shade chuckled.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" He asked as Zane got in a fighting stance. "Every time I've shown up, you've run like a dog with its tail between its legs. What's so different this time?"

Zane glanced at the eeveelutions, then back at Shade. "This time," Zane said, "I have something to fight for." Shade laughed.

"Hahahahaha! How touching. Now stand down." He said.

"No." Zane firmly said.

Shade waved a hand, and a guy walked in dragging someone. Zane spun his head around to the eeveelutions, then back.

"Esper?" He asked. "How?"

"Smoke provides amazing cover." Shade commented.

"Let her go. She's no concern of yours. Your fight is with me." Zane said.

"No. Come and claim her, if you can." Shade said. He waved a hand, and the four of them vanished.

All was silent. Zane disrupted it by smashing his hand against the wall.

"Why? Why is it always her?" He growled.

"Zane?" Vapor asked.

"Are you okay?" Sylver added, her feelers fluttering.

"I have to go." Zane said.

"But you'll be killed!" Leaf exclaimed, rubbing her arms.

"I have to save her!" He yelled. "It's my fault that she got caught! It's my fault! I should never have come!"

"You don't mean that." Jolt whispered, tears in her eyes. Zane took a few breathes to calm himself down.

"I have to try." He said.

"We know." Flare said. "And we're coming with you."

"What? No!" Zane exclaimed.

"Look, she's our sister, and there's no way you can get her by yourself. We're going, and that's final!" Umber said. Zane sat in silence for a moment.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Then let's go save them!" Vapor exclaimed.

"Yeah!...wait. Them?" He asked.

"Didn't she tell you?" Sylver asked.

"Tell me what?" Zane narrowed his eyes in question.

"Esper's pregnant." Vapor said.

 **End Notes: whew! The only reason it takes me so long to post the chapters is because it's hard to get internet access. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, blah blah blah, R &R, blah blah blah, and RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	14. Backup

**Author's Notes: Hey, me again. A few things. First, to Ultima the Eternal Dragon. Dude, I'm sorry, but your PM made me chuckle. No offense. And don't worry, I don't plan too. 2: I'm so happy to be getting so many reviews. The reason I'm not posting faster is because I don't get much internet access. Sucks. But never fear. I plan to finish all my stories. So, now that I've gotten those two things out of the way, who wants to see what happens next?**

 **Disclaimer: Yawn.**

"She's...what?" Zane asked, turning to look at her.

"She's pregnant." Vapor said again.

"He.. took her..." Zane muttered, stepping towards the door.

"Zane? Sylver asked.

"He knew." Zane said. "He knew."

"Zane?" Jolt asked.

"This time, he's gone to far." Zane said, ignoring them.

"Zane?" Umber tried, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No." He muttered. No no no no no no no no NO!" He jumped up and spun.

"He's gone way to far. He's crossed the line. I'm going after them." He growled.

"How will you know where to find him?" Flare asked.

"I'm his son. Being so grants some benefits." Zane said, glaring ahead. He turned, and started for the doorway.

"Wait! You'll be killed!" Glacier exclaimed.

"I have to try." Zane whispered, stopping.

"We're coming with you." Leaf said.

"We're coming." Vapor agreed, cutting Zane off as he opened his mouth to protest. "So where are we going?" She asked.

He looked at them for a moment, each of their eyes hardened with resolve. Then he nodded.

"To Charcoal's house." He said.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

Charcoal yawned as he laid on the couch, sipping soda as he watched TV.

"The only thing that'd make this night better would be to have a girl as well." He said to himself, smiling. Then, his moment was ruined by a knock at the door.

"Hmm? Wonder who that could be?" He asked himself. He turned the TV off and walked over to the door, and opened it. There stood Zane and the eeveelutions.

"Hey! How can I help you?" He asked.

"Call the team." Zane said. Charcoal's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They took Esper." Zane said, stepping inside.

"They did what?" Charcoal asked, hurrying over to pick up his phone. He picked it up, and pushed a button on the bottom.

"Took her. Right from me." Zane said, sitting down.

"What's this team?" Sylver asked.

"Friends." Zane said. "From back in the day."

"Back in the day?" Glacier asked.

"The days of the war." Zane expounded. There was a bump upstairs, and Zane looked up at the ceiling. "They're late." He said. Down the stairs walked a Houndoom in black, a Nidoqueen in camo, a Lucario in a blazer, and an Absol in white.

"What's the occasion?" The Houndoom asked, flicking a knife out, then putting it back up over and over again.

"I need your help." Zane said.

"That's what you said that got Blaze killed." The Nidoqueen shot at him.

"I'm calling in a solid you owe me." Zane growled.

"Relax." The Lucario said in a heavy british accent, "We said to call us if you need help."

"This is different. I'm ending it. One way or another. One of us dies tonight." Zane said.

"Woah." The Houndoom exclaimed. "What'd he do?" He asked.

"He took something. Two things, actually." Zane got up and began pacing. "Just giving you fair warning. Where we're going is heavily guarded. They'll be expecting us, and they'll be armed. We'll be at a disadvantage in terrain, and they'll know the place better than us. I don't expect any of you to help. I just ask for it. For old times sake."

The Absol stood, and nodded. "To the death." He said.

The Houndoom nodded. "Always."

"You've led us to victory countless times. I don't see why this will be any different." The Nidoqueen said.

"If I'm to die, I'd rather die fighting." The Lucario said.

Zane looked at them all, each, including the eeveelutions and Charcoal, having a look of determination on their face. He smiled. "Let's go." He said.

 **End Notes: Yeah yeah. Short chapter. But dropped a few things, and building up to the big fight. I'm planning to chapters, another chapter afterwards, then an epilogue. I know that means there won't be many left, but I'm happy for all those that have favorited, followed, and whatever else they may have done. I'm sorry, Ultima, I only got your pm a few days ago. I could still add him/her in this story, or another one, if you want. Just tell me where you would like him/her, and I'll do my best to work on that. And don't worry, I'm not upset or angry with you or at you. Quite the opposite really. And again, everyone, thank you for all your support. It's the only thing that keeps me writing. Anyway, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	15. Preparations and Explanations

**Author's Notes: Yo peeps. So I was looking back over this fanfic and noticed a chapter missing. I realized I had written the chapter, but hadn't published it. I feel so mad I could kick myself. Especially because the tablet I had originally written the chapter on is completely out of commission. So, yeah. I then had to go back in my mind (I have a terrible memory, btw) and remember what I had written. So, this is the finished result. I'd like to give a quick shout out to everyone who has read this story thus far, especially to those who have followed and favorited, and even more so to those who have reviewed. Seriously, I've looked over the stories I've posted thus far, like RKA, and I'm surprised to say the least. I've improved so much, and it's all thanks to you guys, who have been such an encouragement to me throughout the entirety of my writing career. To those who have reviewed so far, I'll be addressing said reviewers at the end of this chapter, so stay tuned for that. And so, as to not keep you waiting, the chapter that should have been all ready posted!**

 **Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a million times.**

"This is it?" Glacier asked, holding her nose as Sylver at the stench. They stood in an alleyway, a large trash bin beside them filling the air with the disgusting stench of human refuse and garbage.

"Yep. This is the quickest untraceable way into the distortion world from our world, er...your world." Zane answered, running his hand along the wall.

"Well, sorry to cut this moment short, but we really need to move along." Bertha urged from behind the eeveelutions.

Zane shook his head, and nodded to the Nidoqueen. "Right. Now step back," he declared, putting his hand on the wall. Energy flowed into the wall, and a huge part of the wall melted away, revealing a tunnel. He gestured to it. "After you." He said to the eeveelutions, who all looked apprehensive at that prospect. Doome sighed, and, taking the initiative, lead the way into the tunnel. everyone else followed, Zane bringing up the rear. He waved his hand, and the wall appeared again. Zane took the lead again, leading them through the tunnel, which was poorly lit by the occasional torch on the wall, which glowed with a strange, otherworldly purple fire. Soon enough, a light could be seen ahead,

"Finally. This tunnel smells as bad as the alley." Flare grumbled, making Zane smirk.

"So what should we be expecting?" Charcoal asked.

"A lot of resistance. I'm not even sure if we won't have to fight our way to Shade. He may just send his henchmen to fight us, and they are by no means pushovers. We must be on our guard continuously." Zane answered.

As they got closer, and the light got brighter, Zane smiled. when they stepped out of the tunnel, Zane gestured out in front of them.

"Welcome...to the Distortion World." Zane said as the group of pokemon filed out of the tunnel, gasping as they surveyed the land before them.

"It's..." Umbre started, but couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Beautiful." Vapor finished, even though that word hardly did justice to the scene before her, in her opinion. The ground fell away in front of them. In front of them was endless space, dotted with large and small islands. The plane was illuminated by a strange purple light emitting from seemingly nowhere. Many islands sported purple crystals, which shone and reflected the light, making everything shine in many different shades of violet. There was even a waterfall which flowed...upward? There were no stars, as well as no sun or moon.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity before Zane nodded. "Yes well, as great as scenery as it is, since there don't seem to be any of Shade's goons around, I need to make a quick stop before we track him down. Oh, and be careful. The islands, as well as gravity, can be fickle here." He said, and began to lead the way through the maze of islands.

And fickle gravity was. He led them through islands that appeared before you got to them, or disappeared if you got too close, or that you walked on perpendicular to the other islands, or one that you surfed up a waterfall that flowed up...or were you surfing down? It was hard to tell which way was up here. Finally they stopped on an island that seemed to hold them upside down, and yet right side up. Zane stood in front of a wall, and ran his hand along it.

"It's been awhile." he murmured, pushing a crystal that sat embedded in the wall. the crystal sank into the wall, and the wall beside it slid down, revealing a room.

"Bertha, Doome, Sol, Ri, stand guard out here. I'll only be a moment."Zane said, and stepped inside. the eeveelutions and Charcoal stepped in after him. It was a rather large room, sporting a desk in one corner, and pictures lining the walls. Each one was a picture of Zane and a girl a few years older than him. In most the female lucario wore a knee length blue skirt, blue blouse, black hair down to her waist, and green eyes. In most of them, they were hugging and smiling. They varied in age in each picture. In what seemed to be the biggest and most recent, the girl was hugging Zane from behind, and they were laughing together as they smiled up at the camera. Umbre walked up to this picture as Zane walked over to the desk.

"Who is this?" Umbre asked, touching the picture.

Zane looked at it, then sighed. "My sister." He muttered, looking away.

"You have a sister?" Jolt asked.

"Had. On my mother's side." Zane whispered, a tear appearing in his eye.

"What happened?" Leaf asked.

Zane sighed as he sat down at the desk. "Shade happened." He growled angrily.

"We loved playing together. We'd go out every chance we got, exploring both this world and the natural world. She's the reason I know so much of the Distortion World. Anyway, a couple years ago, me and Shade quarreled. He wanted me to do some awful things, and I refused. When he threatened me, I left. When my sister, Irah, heard about it, she insisted on coming with me. Said I needed a level head, or I'd get in trouble. I didn't mind, and actually enjoyed her company. Well, when we caught wind that Shade was hunting us, we went underground, not staying anywhere more than a few days. About a year later, around New Year's Day, we got sloppy. We wanted to spend Christmas and New Year's Eve at the same place, so we spent two weeks there. We shouldn't have. Shade caught up, and captured us. He tied me up, and said he needed to teach me a lesson in respect. So there, right in front of my eyes, he tortured her to death." Zane's voice cracked,but he carried on. "I barely escaped with my own life, traveling around wasn't nearly as fun without her. I finally managed to settle down without Shade noticing. Then I received a letter from your father asking if I could be your new butler, insisting that you needed someone to protect you. And so here I am, leading you into the most dangerous place imaginable, to rescue someone who I got captured in the first place." He laughed faintly at his last sentence, but there was no humour in his voice. Looking up, he realized that the eeveelutions and Charcoal were crying. Wiping the tears from his own eyes, he said, "This is why I didn't want to take you with me. This is the kind of pokemon we're up against. If we lose, don't expect mercy. He will be ruthless."

Umbre wiped the tears from her eyes. "We don't care what he's done. He took our sister, so we're here to take her back, no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts.' We are coming with you, and that's that." The other eeveelutions expressed their wholehearted agreement.

Zane looked at them all. "Thank you." He said, then turned and opened the drawer to the desk, pulling out a long wooden box and closing the drawer. Opening the box, he revealed a black hilted, wickedly curved rapier, which had an emerald embedded in the middle of the hilt.

"What is that?" Vapor asked.

"Well, in the Distortion dialect, it's called 'Akrímos,' but in the common tongue it's 'Fleshcleaver.' It's made out of the special metal, 'Antionite,' one can find in this world. It's blade will never dull." Zane explained, pulling out the sword and replacing the box. Strapping the sword to his side, he stood up.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"To the end." Charcoal affirmed.

"Always." the eeveelutions agreed. As they left his room, Zane looked back at his companions,. "Now all we need to do is find Shade." A low growl from Sol interrupted him.

"Find me? I'm right here." a voice boomed from in front of Zane.

 **Once Again, Those Notes That Signal The End Of A Chapter: There we go, another chapter bites the dust. As you can see, it won't be long now until we are finished with this story. Which brings me to a question. Would you like a sequel? I'm not sure if you would, but if you would like one, just leave a review saying, "YES!", or something along that line. Also, speaking of reviews, my answers to your reviews:**

 **Ultima The Eternal Dragon: I agree. I was wondering myself when I would update it. ?**

 **CyberLighter: I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much. I hope you continue to.**

 **Zephyr Johnson: I hope this answers your question. ?**

 **elderfan1: I've all ready sent you a pm regarding your quest character, I'm not entirely sure what to make of your next to last review, and she may or may not have broken that wall. That's for me to maybe know. ?**

 **CaptainChipmunk: Well, not in this fanfic.**

 **StupidSpongerz: I'm glad you're satisfied with the result. ?**

 **warhog: Eh, it's all in the eye of the beholder. ?**

 **warrior(a guest): Thanks for the complement!**

 **...I think that's all of them. If I missed your review, just review again and I'll answer you then. Thanks again for for all of your support, and I'll see you next chapter! R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	16. Beaten

**Author's Notes: Sup! Y'all ready to get cracking?**

 **Disclaimer:...what, you expected one?**

Zane's head whipped around when he heard the voice, and he inwardly groaned. Standing there was Shade, arms crossed with a look of disappointment on his face. He was flanked by Night on his right, and another Pokemon on his left. The Pokemon was huge, and burly, with grennish, gravelly skin. He had spikes running down his back, and a large, thick tail. He was a Tyranitar.

"Sometimes, son, you are much too predictable." Shade said, sighing.

"Where's Esper?" Zane asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Tsk tsk." Shade said, wagging a finger at Zane. "Always so hasty."

"Where is she?" Zane growled, taking a step closer to Shade.

"Oh, very well." Shade said. He snapped his fingers, and the burly Tyranitar reached behind him,and with one hand, grabbed a pink shape, and tossed it to the ground in front of Shade. The eeveelutions gasped. It was Esper. She was covered in bruises, and her arms were tied with rope much to tightly. She whimpered as she hit the ground. One of her eyes was swollen shut.

"You..." Zane whispered.

"Obviously, you haven't gotten the message." Shade said. "But, I suppose it was about time I finished this anyway. You will come with me, Zane."

"Like hell he will!" Flare growled.

"I'm afraid he has no choice. That is, if you ever want to see Esper again...alive." Shade said. At this the burly Tyranitar stepped forward, wielding a spear. "So?" Shade asked. "What will it be?"

Zane stared at the broken body of Esper, who was barely breathing. His eyes narrowed.

"No." He said, "This ends today." He drew his rapier.

"Very well." Shade said, and waved his hand at the Tyranitar. The Tyranitar nodded, then plunged his sword downwards toward Esper.

 **Author's Notes: Yeah yeah, I know. Wasn't long. But I'm building towards the battle, so forgive me? Anyway, tell me what you thought. R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	17. One Way Or Another

**Author's Notes: Hey, peeps. I finally decided how I wanted this story to go, so as not to waste your time, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: ...you know why the Pidgey crossed the road?...to get to the other side, of course!**

"Very well." Shade said, and waved a hand at the Tyranitar. It grinned, and plunged it's spear down towards Esper. Time seemed to slow down as the spear inched down towards the helpless Espeon. Zane shot forward, instincts kicking in as he shoved his own sword forward, knocking the Tyranitar' spear aside, burying into the ground an inch from the poor Espeon's body, making her whimper.

"I don't think so." Zane growled, swinging his rapier up, forcing the Tyranitar to back up, taking him further from Esper. The eeveelutions, Charcoal the Charizard, Bertha the Nidoqueen, Doome the Houndoom, Sol the Absol, and Ri the Lucario surged forward. Shade snapped his fingers, and Pokemon came from every direction possible. They flew down from above, jumped over from other islands, or simply appeared around the little group. Zane's group made a circle around him as he bent down to Esper, gently rubbing her head.

"Esper." He whispered.

Her unswollen eye opened slightly, and she forced a pained smile. "I knew you'd come." She whispered back. He smiled as Bertha knelt down beside him.

"Leave her to me." She said. Zane nodded, and, gripping his sword tightly, he turned and plunged into the melee raging around him. He started swinging madly, cutting down any enemy that dared stand in his way. It felt naturally, and he let his training take over as he ducked, swung, parried, and jumped around the battle. Cutting down a Gallade, he spotted Doome slicing through two Pokemon using two knives. Sol was back to back with him, fending off three identical Magmortars with his katana, eyes narrowed in concentration. A little to the left, a Scyther was combating Ri. The Eeveelutions were scattered around Esper, valiantly guarding her while Bertha grabbed items from the pouch on her hip. Occasionally, a Pokemon would break through, charging Bertha. She'd calmly dispatch it with a swift punch from her serrated brass knuckles. After a moment, she helped Esper to her feet. The swelling was gone from her eye, and many of the scratches were gone, even though Esper was still weak. She leaned on Bertha, helping her occasionally dispatch an enemy with her psychic powers. As Zane took down another Pokemon, he spotted Shade and Night standing a little ways of from the battle. With a primal growl, Zane charged forward, spinning and swinging, taking down more and more Pokemon as he made his way over to Shade. He grunted as he took a small slash to the leg, and returned the cut with a swift swing, decapitating the perpetrator. Eventually, he stood in front of Shade, a sea of dead bodies littering the ground around him. The Pokemon shied away from him as he made his way over to Shade, eyes narrowing, hand clenched around his rapier, which dripped with the blood of his defeated opponents.

"This is for everyone you've hurt. My mother, Esper, and Sarah." Zane growled, pointing his sword at Shade.

"Come and prove to me how powerful you've become." Shade said, a Greatsword appearing in his hands. Night stepped forward to stand beside him, his own sword in hand.

"Very well. One way or another, this ends today." Zane said.

Then he charged.

 **End Notes: Done and done. Hope you liked it. Now that summer vacation is here, I plan to update quicker. so anyway, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized**?


	18. Together

**Author's Notes: So, I'm really sorry for the super long wait, but here's what everyone's been waiting for...I think. Either way, let's see what happens to Zane next, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: ...meh.**

Zane leaped forward, swinging his sword horizontally to decapitate Shade. Shade raised his greatsword to deflect the blow downward. As Zane hit the ground he spun, dodging a blow from Night and swinging straight up to force both of them back. Zane looked between them, planning what to do next. As if in answer, a red blur shot through, tackling Night away from Shade and Zane. As the blur and Night detached themselves from each other, Zane recognized the blur as Charcoal.

"I got this one!" Charcoal growled as he engaged Night. Zane nodded and turned his attention to Shade. Now, it was just them.

"I don't understand," Shade said after a moment. "You could've been great. You were my firstborn, and heir to my throne. Why would you give that up?"

"You're trying to start a war! You've been influencing the governments of every region for years! What do you hope to gain?" Zane shot back.

"The more hate and animosity the world has, the bigger the distortion world grows. And as the distortion world grows, so do my powers and my army. When they go to war, I'll slip in and conquer it all. I'll rule the world!" Shade said, spreading his arms.

"You're insane! But I realize there is nothing I can say that will convince you, so I'll let my steel do the talking." Zane said, readying his blade.

"You could have been great." Shade said again, shaking his head and readying his sword as well.

They watched each other, trying to discern the other's weak points. First, Shade leaped forward, swinging his large sword sideways at Zane's feet. Zane leaped up, twisting as he somersaulted over Shade's head. As he landed, he swung his sword down. Shade spun with incredible speed, blocking the swing, then shoving his elbow into Zane's stomach, knocking him back. Zane grunted as the air was forced out of his lungs, sliding back a couple of feet as he doubled over in pain. Shade smirked as he raised his sword, charging at Zane. Zane readied his sword, so when Shade swung downward, Zane raised his blade, catching Shade's sword on the handle of the sword. Zane flicked his blade sideways, knocking Shade's sword aside as he shoved his shoulder forward, shoving Shade backwards. Zane thrusted his sword forward, barely missing as Shade leaped backwards, gaining distance from Zane. Zane, however, pressed the advantage, steadily rushing forward, getting in close so it was hard for Shade to use his larger sword effectively. Shade's eyes began to show worry as he was pushed o to the defensive, blocking blows as he tried to regain his footing. Zane pushed forward once again, feigning a swing to Shade's left. Instinctively, Shade raised his sword to deflect the blow, but Zane spun, swinging his sword at Shade's other arm instead. Shade leaned backwards, grunting as Zane's sword sliced a gash in Shade's arm. Shade swung his own sword, and Zane was forced backwards. Shade glanced at his cut arm, then back at Zane, eyes smoldering with hate. Zane smirked slightly in satisfaction,

"This battle is far from over." Shade growled, readying his sword once more. Zane charged, sparks flying each time their swords connected, neither giving the other an inch. Zane grunted in effort as he tried to gain the upperhand. Shade winced slightly everytime their blades collided, pain lancing up his arm. He sliced downward, Zane raising his sword to block the blow. Shade allowed his sword to be deflected sideways, spinning with it and swinging horizontally. Zane took a step back to avoid the slice. Shade spun with the momentum of the swing, sliding closer as he swung again. Zane raised his blade, blocking the blow. Shade twisted his sword, knocking Zane's sword sideways as he moved in closer, stabbing forward. Zane grunted as the sword pierced his stomach, his left hand grabbing the sword to prevent it from going forward, and using his right hand to stab his own sword forward, stabbing Shade in the stomach as well. Shade grabbed the sword, and they were locked in a struggle of strength. Shade's sword slid an inch further into Zane, making him wince in pain. Thinking quickly, he allowed Shade to push his own sword out of the legendary pokemon. Twisting the sword free of Shade's grip, he slid free of the sword stuck inside of him. He spun around Shade, swinging his rapier quickly. Shade was forced backwards, cuts appearing on him as the lighter sword was able to slice quicker than the bulkier one could block. Suddenly, Shade lunged forward, taking a cut to the upper arm, and stabbed Zane all the way through with his greatsword. Zane gasped in pain.

"Do me a favor, and die." Shade said, going to pull his sword free. Zane grabbed Shade's arms with his free hand, keeping Shade in place. Shade looked at Zane's face, which was smiling.

"Come on, Shade. Let's finish this the way it started. Together." He said.

Then, he stabbed his own sword forward.

 **End Notes: Cliffhanger! Don't you just love them? No? Oh, well too bad. It's gonna happen, so might as well not whine about it. Anyway, sorry again for the long wait, but I plan on getting the next chapter out within a week or two, so look forward to that. Well, pm or review if you have advice, or if you have any questions! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	19. It Is Finished

**Author's Notes: Yep, It's me again. I hope you're pleased with this chapter. And if you aren't...well...sucks to be you. Anyway, let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers.**

Shade grunted as the rapier sliced into his chest. He let go of his own sword, which was still embedded in Zane, and staggered backwards, Zane copying. They both looked down at the swords stuck in them, then at each other.

"No..." Shade gasped, falling to one knee. Zane fell to his knees as well.

"Zane!" Umbre shouted, rushing to kneel beside him.

"Father!" Night appeared beside Shade, dropping his sword as he grabbed Shade's shoulders, keeping him from falling over.

"Ungh!" Shade grunted as he pulled the rapier out, and tossed it aside.

"Zane..." Umbre muttered, touching the sword that was still embedded inside him, as though not sure what to do.

"Y...you think you can stop me?" Shade asked, wincing as he stood, though not without a lot of effort, and some help from Night.

"No..." Zane said, slowly standing up, ignoring Umbre's concerned comments. He slowly slid Shade's sword out of himself, then pointed it at its owner. "I...know I can...stop you."

Shade laughed, then grunted and held his chest in pain.

"If you want to join your sister, then go ahead! But I'm not going with you!" Shade growled.

Zane laughed shortly, taking a step forward to stand in front of Shade. Feeling his strength slowly sap away, he dropped Shade's sword.

"No," Zane said again. "where Irah has gone...I cannot follow." He leaned forward until his face was inches away from Shade's own. "Hell's where we're going, Shade!" He smiled maliciously. "I can't think of a more fitting place for me, the demon child of the Distortion World. But you, Shade, god of the Distortion World or not, I think you'll be in for a long and painful eternity!" Zane, with the last of his slowly lessening strength, pulled out a knife that he kept in his pocket. In a flash of movement, he lunged forward, knocking Night aside, and plunged the knife straight into Shade's throat.

"gggggaggghhh!" Shade made a gurgling sound and fell backwards, clutching his throat as blood pumped out of the wound. He yanked the knife out, and pressed his hands to his neck, but it was too late. He tried to say something to Zane, but all that came out was a gurgle. His head fell back, and his eyes dimmed as his life drained away.

Zane staggered, and turned to Umbre, who had been joined by the rest of the group.

"It is finished." He said, swaying on his feet. Sylver started forward, but a voice pulled her up short.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Zane turned, and he saw Night charging him, sword in hand. None of the eeveelutions could make it in time. Zane, his strength gone, closed his eyes, and waited for death.

Suddenly, a rush of wind and a grunt made Zane open his eyes. There, standing in front of him, stood Charcoal, the sword embedded in his chest. Charcoal turned his head.

"For Blaze." He gasped, and crumbled to the ground. Night, pulled his sword free, but before he had another chance to swing, Bertha appeared. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him back, and slung him across the island. He landed hard on his side, rolled, and ended up in a heap at the edge. He didn't stir.

The eeveelutions rushed forward as Zane fell, landing on his hands and knees, watching the blood flow freely from his chest. Sylver reached him first, and cradled his head in her lap as she turned him onto his back.

"Move! Give me room!" Bertha commanded, shooing the others away as she crouched beside Zane, opening her medicine kit and pulling items out. Doome appeared at her shoulder, a slight smile playing at his lips.

"We won." Zane murmured.

"Yes, we did." Doome agreed.

"Thank you."

"No need for thanks. We did what we had to do."

Zane nodded, laying his head back. "I can finally rest in peace."

Flare made a strangled sound. "You aren't dying on us!" She shouted.

"Please, Zane!" Esper added desperately. "Just hold on! Bertha will fix you up! We can go home! You can go to school and college, and lead a normal life! Please, Zane!"

"I don't think I can..." Zane said.

"What about Charcoal?" He suddenly asked.

Doome shook his head. "He's gone. The blade pierced his heart. There was nothing we could do."

Zane nodded, a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Charcoal. I wish...things could've been different."

"Charcoal gave his life for you! You can't just throw that away!" Vapor cried.

Zane shook his head, his vision darkening. "I...hope..."

The last thing he saw was Esper, staring down at him, tears flowing from her eyes.

Then he sank into darkness.

 **End Notes: *Sniff* *sniff*. Well, that's it. This is where I end this chapter. There will be one more chapter, so stay tuned for that, but that's all there'll be to the story. I can't believe how far I've come since I started this story. Thanks to everyone who read this. I'll officially give out thank yous next chapter, so that's all I'll say here. So R &R, everyone! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	20. Epilogue: The Story After

**Author's Notes: RayTheZoroark here with the next chapter. So, who ready to wrap this up?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own P- oh! Look! A squirrel! Wait, what was I saying again?**

 **Zane's POV**

Everything was on fire.

Everywhere I looked, fire destroyed everything. The eeveelutions' house, the college, the trees, everything. And I was powerless to stop it. I spotted Vapor come stumbling out of the house, coughing, only to be comsumed by the fire raging outside of it. Esper screamed as she ran past, flames licking at her arms. I tried to grab her, but my limbs weren't working. Flare, who should be immune to fire, swatted feebly at the flames as they inched their way up her body. Sylver lay in a charred heap on the ground.

" **See**?" A voice resounded in my head. " **I told you everything you hold dear would burn. Now, burn with it!** "

The voice burst into maniacal laughter as the flames burned stronger, consuming me as I finally let free a scream of pain.

 **3rd Person POV**

Zane groaned quietly as he opened his eyes. They were immediately assaulted with the amount of white in the room. Reaching up his right hand to shield his eyes, it caught, and he looked over to see what was holding it. A tube was stuck in the inside of his elbow, and a small plastic contraption enclosed his middle finger. Looking over to the other side, he noticed Esper sitting in the only non-white thing in the room: a wooden chair. Her head drooped sideways as she lightly snored, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Zane smiled at the image, and tried to sit up.

Instantly, pain slashed through his chest, and he let out a gasp of pain, laying back down.

Esper's eyes fluttered open at the sound. Her eyes locked with his for a second, and silence reigned, save for the constant beep of the machine he was hooked up to. Then she flung herself at him.

"He's awake!" She screamed, crushing him in a hug, causing his chest to erupt in pain again.

But this time, he didn't care. He threw his left arm around her and hugged her tightly as tears began to fall freely from both of their faces.

Then, the door burst open, and the room was alive with a hundred different colors as the eeveelution girls raced forward, joining in the massive hug.

Eventually they all separated, and Zane was able to breath again.

"How long was I out?" Zane asked.

"Three months." Jolt answered. Zane blinked in surprise.

"The doctors were surprised you even survived. They said you should have died almost immediately." Vapor said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"But you're a fighter. "Flare commented. "I always knew you'd pull through." But she was crying too.

"Oh! We should let his mom know he's awake!" Sylver suddenly exclaimed, and raced out the door.

Zane's throat closed. "M-my mom?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Umbre said. "We got our dad to contact her when we got you to the hospital. She flew here immediately. She barely left your side. Eventually, our dad forced her to go rest in a guest bed a couple hours ago. Don't know why he bothered. She wasn't going to sleep anyway."

At that moment, the door opened once again, and in walked his mother.

She had long black hair, tapering to red at the end. She wore a white blouse and skirt, and her red eyes were puffy from crying. But when she saw him, her eyes filled with joy.

Then again, so did his.

"My baby!" She shouted, and raced forward, wrapping him in a hug that put Esper's to shame.

"Oh my sweet baby!" She kept saying, holding him tightly, as though if she let go he'd disappear again.

"Okay mom!" Zane gasped out after a while, air failing to enter his lungs from her tight hold. She released him, albeit reluctantly, and he was able to breath in gulps of air, refilling his lungs.

"Oh, Zane, I can't believe it. After all these years..." She trailed off, tears beginning to form again. She blinked them away. "Well, what matters is that you're here now."

"Yeah." Zane mumbled.

Suddenly, his mom's eyes turned furious as she waggled a finger at him.

"But if you ever scare me like that again!"

Over the next few weeks, Zane's condition improved immensely, so much so that within two weeks, he was able to go home. After a couple more weeks, the stitches came out, and all that was left of the sword wound was a large scar on his chest.

Due to him being out for four months, college had ended, and summer had begun. He and the eeveelutions spent much of the summer making up what work they had missed. It was good that they kept busy, for that dulled the pain of Charcoal's passing. Zane's mom left a couple days after the stitches were taken out, on the promise that he would call or visit often.

However, one thing still bugged Zane. After inquiring from the eeveelutions about Night, they confessed that, when they took him out of the Distortion World, there was a distinct lack of a body where Night should have been. Which meant Night was still out there, biding his time, waiting for the best moment to strike.

But that is a story for another time.

 **End Notes: And done. I'd like to thank everyone who has dropped a review on this fic. It means more to me than I can ever express in words how thankful I am that all of you have reviewed. I'd also like to think Blazingalex, because without him, I probably wouldn't have the strength to keep writing. You inspire me, friend, so thank you. I'd also like to thank you, reader, for reading this fic, whether you left a review or not, you're a hero to me. And of course, those who actually enjoyed my fic enough to fave it. Thanks, all of you.**

 **So I was thinking, (scary, right?) and I've realized that Zane hasn't had his first time with Umbre, Jolt, Sylver, and Vapor yet, so I very well might make a couple of bonus chapters for those. Either way, this is RayTheZoroark signing off on the last official chapter of this fic. See ya!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


End file.
